Yours forever
by Nevermind555
Summary: Lune y a toujours cru. Et y croira toujours. Parce que leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson. Petit OS dédié à Lune de Neige.


_Et nous revoilà avec un petit récit sur un de mes couples fétiches, j'ai nommé Lune et Alone ^^_

 _OS dédié à Lune de Neige. Pour toi, chère petite sœur. Merci pour ta présence et ton soutien._

* * *

 **Yours forever  
**

Solène laissait filer la mine de son critérium sur le papier, esquissant les traits de celui pour qui son cœur battait. Depuis des années, ce personnage "fictif" occupait une place indétrônable (n'est-ce pas Naraku ?) dans son cœur.

Poing soutenant sa joue, crayon en déroute, elle écoutait le prof d'une oreille distraite.

Le temps était à la rêvasserie. Cette bulle d'oxygène lui était nécessaire. Et même si elle avait les deux pieds bien sur Terre, Solène aimait s'évader dans des rêveries dans lesquelles Alone remplissait tout l'espace. Chaque geste, chaque regard, le moindre détail de son corps, annonçaient une joie sans précédent chez la jeune femme.

Elle songeait que ce serait bientôt son anniversaire, se plaisant à imaginer quel cadeau lui ferait plaisir, à lui qui possédait déjà tout le territoire des Enfers. Elle imaginait Alone raffiné - après tout il s'agissait d'un artiste !... Qui portait la mort comme une écharpe de prix.

Son attention se reporta sur les caractères japonais. Elle soupira.

* * *

Elle avait toujours pensé qu'à force d'y croire si fort, il finirait par apparaître un jour devant elle. Ou qu'il aurait la malice pour se glisser sous sa couette par un soir d'hiver.

Elle attendait, patiemment, qu'Alone vienne la cueillir comme il le ferait avec une fleur éclose dont les couleurs, épanouies et chatoyantes, auraient attiré son attention.

Elle frémissait secrètement en imaginant quels gestes pourraient avoir Alone, allant même jusqu'à les ressentir.

Elle s'éveillait alors, soupirant de bien-être dans le cocon de sa chambre. "Bonjour Alone..." en s'étirant tel un chat, doigts en guise de griffes.

"Bonjour Lune."

C'était doux, glissant comme du velours sur un tapis pourpre.

Solène se retourna de moitié, pensant à une hallucination auditive - ou l'effet de son imagination.

Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'elle distingua une robe sombre attachée par une ceinture mauve. Elle se redressa dans le lit, se frottant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce qui te surprend, Lune ?..."

Sa voix... exactement comme elle devait être... ni trop aiguë ni trop grave... parfaite.

"Al... c'est impossible..." incrédule.

"Faut-il que je te pince ?..." avec un sourire malicieux.

"Alone, tu es... un dessin... rien qu'un dessin..."

"Si tu connaissais le pouvoir des œuvres, Lune... Capables de donner la mort comme la vie. Et toi..." attrapant la main de Lune pour poser des lèvres fraîches sur le dos de la main. "... tu m'as donné la vie."

Lune semblait flotter, raison bataillant contre un cœur épris. "Alone, je... j'aimerai beaucoup y croire mais..."

Ce sourire. Ce regard si doux...

"... je..."

"Lune... tu m'as gardé si longuement dans ton cœur... et maintenant que je t'apparais enfin ta foi vacille ?..."

Lune secoua la tête. "Pince moi, Alone."

Le sourire gagna un bon centimètre de chaque côté. "A ta guise, Lune."

Solène demeurait sans réaction devant son petit déjeuner.

"Je pourrai t'apparaître lorsque tu le souhaites." lui avait signifié Alone.

* * *

Elle était tant perdue dans ses pensées que les piques adressées par son frère passèrent inaperçues.

Elle avait l'impression de posséder la "boîte de Pandore" - et ceci tenait parfaitement le propos !... D'ailleurs, si Alone existait, Pandore aussi !... Ainsi que... OMG !... Tous les Spectres !... Solène gloussait toute seule, sous les regards circonspects de ses camarades. S'ils savaient...

* * *

"Alone..."

"Lune..."

Elle sentit distinctement sa présence, derrière la colonne.

Elle glissa la main en arrière et Alone s'en saisit. Le corps de Solène vrillait presque douloureusement.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire..."

"C'est assez paradoxal lorsqu'on y pense, Lune... tout ce temps à me chercher et à m'espérer..."

"Vas-tu... t'en prendre à ce monde, Alone ?..."

"Je ferai ce pour quoi j'ai été appelé, Lune."

Les doigts de Solène se crispèrent à l'évocation.

"As-tu peur ?..."

"Ce monde... j'y appartiens, Alone."

"Moi aussi, j'y ai appartenu, Lune. J'y ai laissé des amis... de la famille."

"Alone... rien ne t'oblige à une telle extrémité."

"J'ai été choisi, Lune."

Solène bascula pour se retrouver contre lui, souffles proches. "Rien ne t'y force."

Levant sa main libre pour une caresse de sa joue froide.

"Nous pourrions voyager... rencontrer des gens... rompre cette solitude qui te pèse tant et vaincre ta tristesse. Je t'y aiderai." avec conviction. "Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre tout de suite... je sais qu'on... ne force pas quelqu'un choisi par les dieux."

"Ma douce Lune..."

"Et si quelqu'un râle là en bas, je lui cloue le bec !..." retroussant ses manches.

Alone rit.

"Hey, Solène ! Tu parles toute seule ?" questionnèrent ses camarades.

* * *

Solène se jeta sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Bon sang... elle avait osé soumettre à l'actuel dieu des Enfers sa volonté de le voir changer !... Ceci, songeait-elle, ne serait pas du goût de certains. Elle frémit lorsque les premiers noms menaçants lui apparurent : Thanatos, Hypnos, Pandore.

Solène fila sous sa couette comme si cela pouvait la prévenir des malheurs menaçant de s'abattre sur elle !...

"Alone... Alone, j'ai peur... j'ai si peur..."

Une main douce vint la caresser sur l'épaisseur de la couette. "N'aie pas peur, Lune. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'ils lèvent la main sur toi."

Sous la couette, Solène sourit, rassuré par cette présence extraordinaire.

Ce qui suivit ne fut pas vraiment du goût de Solène.

"J'ai décidé de châtier la Terre, Lune. Je sauverai du désastre les êtres qui me sont chers."

Solène sortit la tête de dessous la couette, cheveux en bataille. "Ainsi, ta décision est prise ?..."

Alone se contenta d'un acquiescement discret.

* * *

Cela s'était joué en deux coups de pinceaux. Rayée. Retranchée de la Terre des vivants. Pour intégrer son royaume. Celui des morts. Celui de la désolation permanente.

Solène soupirait. Pas étonnant qu'Alone déprime dans un endroit pareil, privé de couleur ou ayant pour seule référence le carmin du sang.

Elle avait accepté de le suivre pour embellir ses jours. Et certes elles les embellissait. Mais le paysage demeurait immuable.

Elle avait beau sécher les larmes de sang d'Alone, rien ne changeait. Il lui arrivait pourtant de rire mais la gravité venait habiter ses traits l'instant d'après, le forçant à des décisions très dures, malmenant un peu plus son âme en péril.

* * *

Du haut de sa tour d'ivoire, Solène comprenait que seuls les êtes en accord avec eux-mêmes parvenaient à survivre aux Enfers. Le saint de la Vierge même semblait plus à l'aise que le couple royal pour venir méditer à proximité de la cascade de sang !... C'en était d'une ironie terrible et affligeante !...

Trouver cet Asmita et lui en parler... l'entreprise parut risquée à Solène mais elle résolut de mettre tout en œuvre pour sauver Alone !...

Elle attendit plusieurs heures que la blondeur d'Asmita daigne s'afficher.

"Je suis extrêmement surpris que la compagne du Maître des Enfers s'adresse à moi."

"Garde le cérémonial pour Athéna, saint de la Vierge."

Asmita fit la moue, frémissant derrière ses paupières closes.

"Je veux savoir pourquoi l'amour de ma vie se meurt."

"Tu connais déjà la réponse."

Solène émit une sorte de grognement. "Pas d'énigme avec moi ou de phrases tarabiscottées dont tu as le secret, Asmita !..." le pointant du doigt.

"Quelle âme pourrait se sentir à l'aise dans pareil endroit ?"

"Quel saint pourrait venir régulièrement y méditer ?"

Asmita finit par sourire. "Tu es redoutable."

"Je veux sauver Alone !... Et je suis prête à y mettre le prix." ferme et décidée.

Solène pestait. Asmita ne lui avait fourni aucune réponse.

* * *

"Comme c'est beau de te voir te démener pour sa cause perdue." glissa la voix du dieu du Sommeil.

Solène posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Serait-il ravi d'apprendre que tu juges sa cause perdue, Hypnos ?"

"Il ne pourra pas longuement contenir l'esprit de notre Seigneur. Au moment où notre Maître Hadès surgira, le corps et l'âme de ce mécréant d'Alone en seront _déchirés_." jouissant du mot.

* * *

"Hypnos a dit cela ?..."

La main d'Alone tremblait en tenant le pinceau, suspendant sa folie destructrice.

"Je vois. Ils sont tous contre moi." assorti d'un sourire triste.

"Je vois que je compte pour du beurre !..." pesta Solène, croisant les bras.

Alone rit. Son rire était si doux et beau...

"Je crains, ma pauvre Lune, qu'Hypnos soit parfaitement au fait de ce qui m'attend."

"Et voilà ! Et c'est tout !... Récapitulons : tu vas plonger la Terre dans le sommeil éternel et les ténèbres et tu finiras écartelé par un dieu sans cervelle !... Bravo pour la perspective !"

Alone sourit. Sa Lune était définitivement aussi adorable que divertissante !...

* * *

Lune tournait en rond, incapable d'accepter la triste fin déclamée par Hypnos. Il était hors de question que l'histoire se termine ainsi !...

"Lune." intervint la voix d'Alone qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, attrapant la jeune femme par le poignet pour faire ployer son corps contre le sien, mettant transitoirement fin à sa torpeur. "Ne te torture pas ainsi, Lune."

"Mais... Alone..."

"Avoir eu l'opportunité de te connaître et surtout de t'aimer a été pour moi bien plus précieux que tout ce que peut compter les Enfers. D'ailleurs... j'ai décidé d'épargner la Terre pour t'y renvoyer. Je veux que ta vie soit sauve avant que ce monstre s'empare de moi."

"Al..." regard baigné de larmes. "Je ne veux pas. JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je veux rester avec toi !"

"Lune, s'il te plaît. Soit belle, soit forte pour moi. Cela a été un enchantement de t'avoir à mes côtés tout ce temps..."

"Alone... NON !"

Mais il était trop tard, Alone lui filait déjà entre les doigts et Solène savait que lutter contre la volonté farouche de l'hôte d'Hadès était peine perdue.

* * *

Solène sursauta alors que le réveil bipait. Elle éteignit l'appareil en grommelant, se frottant les yeux. "Alone ?..."

La pièce était baignée dans la pénombre et le silence.

Alors qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre la salle de bains, son regard tomba sur un pinceau posé là, imbibé de couleur rouge. Ainsi donc, elle n'avait pas rêvé...

FIN.


End file.
